darren_shanfandomcom-20200213-history
Larten Crepsley
]] Larten Crespley, to whom the protagonist of the The Saga of Darren Shan series refers simply as "Mr. Crepsley" was the vampire who blooded Darren Shan in the Cirque Du Freak series. Consequently, he became the mentor to the Vampire Prince,Darren Shan forming a father-son bond between him and the young Prince. Cirque Du Freak (book) Darren was forced to choose between loosing his best friend, Steve, or become a vampire assistant when Steve was bitten by Madam Octa, in exchanged for the cure. Darren decided that he'd rather save his dear friend, Larten Crepsley agreed and blooded him instantly. The Vampire's Assistant Larten teaches Darren of the vampire ways and customs. ''Tunnels of Blood (WARNING: plot spoilers) After years with the Cirque, he receives a visit from old friend, Gavner Pearl. He tells Larten of a Vampaneze (Murlough) running riot in his home town and, naturally, Larten goes to save the town in which he was born. He takes Darren and Evra Von (the snakeboy) with him but remains very secretive. He goes out every night searching for the three marks of the Vampaneze, and refuses to answer any questions the boys may have. But one night Darren suddenly appears, trying to kill his mentor, when Larten is just about to get his hands on Murlough. He gets very angry as the fiend slips away but when Darren explains he realizes it has all been one big misunderstanding. They then go to find Evra, who's waiting upstairs, but find him gone. Murlough has kidnapped him! Larten and Darren then plot to save Evra and kill Murlough. They then come up with a crafty plan in which they put the Hemlocks' (Darren's girlfriend's family) lives on the line. Vampire Mountain A Vampire Council is imminent and Larten has to leave with Darren to get the approval of the vampire princes. :) Trials of Death After a long walking period in the heavy snow, Darren and Larten finally arrive at Vampire Mountain, only to find out that Darren must complete several dangerous trials and tests. The Vampire Prince Darren finds out that a dear friend of his, is a traitor. He sets out to become a Vampire Prince, and engages in a war against the Vampaneze. Hunters of the Dusk This went on to haunt him, as seen in the book Hunters of the Dusk where Evanna gave Mr. Crepsley nine frogs, together forming a picture of the fallen female vampire, to make up for giving him the well-recognized facial scar years ago. Mr. Crepsley was one of the Vampires selected to go and hunt for the Vampaneze Lord besides Darren Shan and Vancha March. In the battle against the supposed Vampaneze Lord, Gannen Harst, and Steve Leopard in the Cavern of Retribution. Mr. Crepsley took over Darren's place to defeat the three vampanezes, putting others first before him as always, which caused all pacts agreed before amongst the two groups to go off. Mr. Crepsley had defeated the Lord, but was then pushed towards his death by Steve into the fiery-stakes pit. His death had been for nothing as Darren later discovered that Steve himself was the true Vampaneze Lord, the vampaneze that Mr. Crepsley had killed had been a decoy. Mr. Crepsley's soul had been unable to be contacted by Evanna in the Lake of Souls, which the daughter of Desmond Tiny hoped was a sign indicating that he had gone to Paradise. Allies of the Night Killers of the Dawn Larten Crepsley Dies Powers and Abilities His senses are also vastly improved by his transformation into a vampire. His teeth and nails are much harder than those of any human. He can flit, or move faster than even the eyes of vampires can follow. Larten can heal wounds with his saliva and breathe a gas that can knock its victims unconscious for 30 minutes (longer if the victim is not in good health). Darren often mentions that Larten has powers that exceed those of normal vampires. He has the vampiric form of telepathy stated in the books, and can control certain animals, such as spiders. Wolves are naturally drawn to a vampire. In Tunnels of Blood he shows Darren his power to dabble with illusions. Up to then, Darren thinks Mr. Crepsley is telekinetic, but the truth is, he is not. He snaps his fingers out of habit and to distract the eye, and then rapidly snatches the object away from where it is. He does it so fast, it is impossible for humans to see, and vampires have to struggle to be able to see him. Trials of Death it is shown that he is exceptionally strong and fast, even for a vampire. In Trials of Death, it is also revealed that he is among the most skilled of vampires at hand-to-hand combat and is most likely considerably better than most with weapons because he nearly became a prince. His other talents include lock picking (by using static electricity he builds up when flitting to force a lock open), playing a flute, and creating illusions. Relations with Other Characters *'Vancha March:'Larten and Vancha have a strong mutual respect. It is likely that they are old friends because of the many memories they share. *'Arra Sails:'Larten's ex-mate is still very close to him even after their mating time ended, but they continue to have a somewhat romantic relationship. When Darren questions their relationship, he promptly changes the subject as he is not the forward type to confess to his relationship. Maybe he still had some feelings for her he wouldn't even admit to himself? *'Gavner Purl:' Gavner seems to be one of Larten's closest friends among the vampires. Although they respect each other, they get endless joy from embarrassing one another, and one will often make insulting jokes about the other. *'Steve Leonard:' Their relationship is one of pure hatred ever since he said Steve's blood was evil and they have both demonstrated that they are willing to die if it means that the enemy will die. *Seba Nile: Larten's mentor and close friend. He offers Larten his job as Quarter-Master when he thinks of retiring Trivia *Mr. Crepsley carries bottled blood taken from corpses in Morgues to use in emergencies. *Mr. Crepsley has no nose hairs because he burned them out with a hot rod. (He had told Seba he wanted to be just like him, so his instructor pulled out a hair every time Mr. Crepsley spoke incorrectly. Especially when he used words such as "don't" or "can't" instead of "do not" or cannot") and so his instructor pulled out 'ear hairs' instead although Crepsley refused to tell Darren this as he found it too embarrassing. *Mr. Crepsley's reason for leaving before he became a Prince are never specifically stated. Gavner, however, believes he left because he was tired of fighting and killing. Mr. Crepsley also shows a dislike of politics. *Mr. Crepsley got his scar from Evanna scratching him with her nail for trying to kiss her (when in one of her beautiful forms) while he was drunk. *Mr. Crepsley is the only hunter without a bond to one of the Vampaneze Lord's allies. Vancha had his brother, Gannen, Darren had his former friend Steve. Although they are not official hunters, Alice had her colleague Morgan James and Harkat indirectly caused R.V.'s grudge against Darren, because Harkat was hunting with Darren when their battle began. Arguably Mr. Crepsley's experiences with Steve in the first novel, his bond to Darren, and the mutual hatred he shares with Steve could count as a different connection between himself and the Vampaneze Lord. *Mr. Crepsley usually wears red,(his favourite color), especially when he has visitors, as he wants "to look his best for them". (Another characteristic which he shares with Seba Nile) *Mr. Crepsley owns some pots and pans which he got from Evanna. They're special, as they can be compressed for safe- keeping when traveling. *Mr. Crepsley thinks everyone should know how to cook, and he teaches Darren how to cook a stew. *Mr. Crepsley used to "dabble with illusions" he loved doing tricks when he was young, and still likes to practice. *Mr. Crepsley does not know how to read or write. He was never taught. In the Movie Larten is almost the same as in the books but, there is one major difference. He is currently dating Truska. He also seems to have known Murlaugh before they fought. He is also said to have helped create the Vampire sedation used on their victim to drink the blood from them. He doesnt talk the way he does in the books, he is also very sarcastic in the movie. Larten first appeared on stage at The Cirque du Freak in Darren's home town. There, he supposedly lost Madam Octa and decided to pull a rabbit out of his hat instead. He took Madam Octa out and they sort of danced around the stage, went on his mouth etc. After the show, Darren went to steal Octa from Crepsley's dressing room. There, Darren saw another vampire, Gavner Purl, come to see Larten and chat about the Vampires and Vampaneze. Steve later turned up and demanded to become a vampire but was said to have bad blood. So, Steve left. Darren finds a secret passage out of the wardrobe he was hiding in and escaped with Octa. Later, Crepsley appears in Darren's room and then breaks Darren's neck after giving him a potion to put him to sleep and slow his breathing. After Darren wakes up, Crepsley tells Darren to fill in the grave before fighting Murlough at the graveyard. They both escape. Darren and Larten join up with the Cirque again where he talks to Mr. Tall about Desmond Tiny and his interest in Darren. At the Cirque, Crepsley tries to teach Darren to fight but Darren is too weak. Later on, Larten comes to Darren's rescue when he finds out Darren has gone to save Rebecca, Annie, Dermot and Angela. Here is when he fights Murlough for the final time and kills him after getting a knife in him but surviving. Background Information *Darren Shan revealed at the Edinburgh Festival that Mr. Crepsley would be the star of a four part mini-series, revealing his life before he met Darren. *The titles of this series were revealed on the Febuary 2010 monthly newsletter (Shanville monthly). They are: 1 - Birth of a Killer; 2 - Ocean of Blood; 3 - Palace of the Damned; 4 - Brothers to the Dead. *The names Larten was known as during his life (tying in with the above book titles) were: 1 - Larten; 2 - Quicksilver; 3 - Vur Horston; 4 - Mr Crepsley. These were also revealed in the Febuary 2010 monthly newsletter. *Darren Shan revealed that in addition to Arra Sails, Larten had two other love interests. One of these is suspected to be the girl in the painting that Steve Leonard found in . Appearances Books * (first) * * * * * * * * * Sons of Destiny (In past) Movies * Cirque du Freak: The Vampire's Assistant Category:Cirque Du Freak Characters Category:Cirque du Freak (film) characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Vampires Category:Cirque Du Freak (book) characters